Avain american and half bloods collide
by SelenaJelenaFan-xoLuvSEL
Summary: maximum ride and ella
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson I just added them together the real authors are James Paterson and Rick Riordan**

Prologue

It was the middle of the night; my sister Zoë and I were walking down the streets. I screamed we were looking at this big ugly monster like thing.

Stay back I can handle this" said Zoë "No I will help you so you don't get eaten by this thing!" I soon said, I didn't know when we had time to argue but we did.

After several minutes of fighting I finally won. My prize was fighting a big buffoon of a monster.

We were slaying and slashing, kicking and screaming, and since people were right behind us they didn't seem to notice, I was thinking what kind of rubbish is this monster like thing.

Finally this flying CHARIOT came I thought I was hallucinating for a second there.

The people in the chariot helped us they were the only ones who saw us.

Luckily we finally made it through and won, the people on the chariot came to us and introduced themselves, then later 5 flying people came they introduced themselves and Maximum Ride was the leader.

I blinked like 20 times just in case I was hallucinating. While the five Avian-Americans flew to camp half- blood I rode in a chariot with Annabeth, Piper, Kat, Tory, and Liz.

I then felt heavy then I stretched my back.

Guess what happened? Bluish, blondish wings came out of my back. Max and her flock saw the wings and congratulated me.

Later at camp I found out Athena was the goddess of wisdom and that her symbol is the owl so I ended up in the Athena cabin because of my wings but you have to give some credit to my amazing intelligence. OH did I mention Athena is my MOM. ( no thought I told you.

**Kind of short but if I get 2 reviews I will add some more to the story, thanks for reading PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

I was down by the river when Iggy came by (I thought he was blind but oh well I thought) I called him and he looked at me. "Hey Ella wats up?" he said "nothing much you" I soon said "no the sky is up" he then broke out laughing and I soon did and I kept talking then he said "you have blue eyes" then I said "ya"

I was thinking how did the blind dude (kinda rude I know but that is what I was thinking sheesh) know my eye color. He sorta read my mind and said "I can see colors if there behind things like snow that are white." "Cool" I said. Then we kept talking until sunset then we left to go back to camp.

**Max's POV**

My flock and I were at camp half blood because we were on a mission and we came across camp half blood, we entered because Annabeth knew we were coming that way and she needed help.

While we were flying Nudge was going on about Justina –I mean Justin Bieber, and Total our dog was begging us to stop and take a break. If you didn't read the other books you probably don't understand that Total talks but if you do you might want to skip the next paragraph or two. Total is are dog that can talk and also fly, we found him in a Itex building while we were "looking" at things an Angel insisted we take him. Then while we were carrying him he started talking and soon he started growing wings just like us, and he is also married to this other dog named Akila. That is you basics on Total but my flock and I are mutant freaks.

Jeb who is an evil scientist/good guy/my dad/ traitor. Jeb raised us and saved us from the white coats, then become evil AGAIN. Can you believe that? Anyways I also have this voice in my head that tells me what to do by giving me good advice sometimes, and Angel can also read minds, Iggy can see colors if they are behind something white, Gazzy well I think you can guess his ability just by his name, he has a very weird digestive system he can fart and knock you out for about a second, Fang can blend into things he his very quiet and I think that's about all. You forgot about Nuage there goes angel reading peoples minds. Nudge can attract metal to her if she wants it and she is also talking. Well that's the flock.

Well I stopped enjoying myself because of GUNS.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it took me some time to update but I have a life so I don't write a chapter everyday.**

I knew there wouldn't be peace for long, as I was screaming orders, a bullet shot right by my ear. "Iggy nine o'clock watch out" as he passed I continued to scream orders. No this can't be happing "Nooooo" I screamed as angel plummeted to the ground but luckily Fang caught her. "Angel, are you there, wake up stay with me" I said, thankfully she woke up, and we got her back to camp safely with me carrying her on my back

When we got back to camp, Angel went to the infirmary, while I went with her and the flock stayed back. Angel had to heel for a week but it took her only 3 days since we mutant freaks don't take long to heal. I caught up with Ella and started giving her a flying lesson; she was doing so well on the first day so for practice we flew all over New York City.

**Ella's POV**

Max is such a good teacher, she taught me how to fly and I did pretty well myself if I have to say. As we were flying Max started talking to herself, "Max are you okay?" I asked "yeah its just this voice in my head saying stuff to me" "Oh okay" I sort of thought she was crazy but she read my mind "I have this voice in my head that tells me stuff, sometimes it gives me good advice and now I don't think it is giving me some good advice" she said. After we flew for a while we decided to go to McDonalds and eat, since we are mutant freaks we have to eat a lot and I mean a lot. So we ordered 3 cheeseburgers (each) five milkshakes (each) 7 large fries (each) and 9 apple pies (each). We where having a good time until we had to go.

**Max's POV**

We ate tons of food at Mc D's, Ella is starting to become more and more like us( my flock and I) she is learning tons. When we got back I went to my cabin (Athena's cabin) and went to sleep if only I could've slept easier.

**The end… of the chapter hope you enjoy I will be evil and ask for 4 reviews today 'kay. **


End file.
